chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Raid
The Demon Raid is a recurring limited time event where you have the chance to go up against a strong boss that progressively gets stronger each time you beat them (you progress a level each time you win). The event yields great rewards, an event specific recruit, and even multiple opportunities to acquire the Arcana of the Demon themselves (5☆). To initiate a fight with the Demon you must complete any quest of your choice, until you are prompted with a special screen. This chance is really high and usually only takes 1-2 quests for the encounter. After the encounter you have up to one hour to defeat the demon. Your friends may also send you aid requests, allowing you to participate in fighting Demons they discovered. Souls Souls (not AP) are the form of energy required to fight the Demon. The Demon Raid screen will show the number of Souls remaining, and time to replenishment.Souls replenish every 30 minutes, and you can hold a maximum of three. Souls can also be fully replenished with Vigor Fruits (available at Prysma Shop as part of a bundle, or as reward after certain levels of Demons conquered), or 10 Prysma. Souls will also replenish when you rank up. You can choose to enter a Demon fight spending one or three Souls. You have 90 seconds to fight if spending one soul; spending three gives you 200 seconds, and Pirika delivers Mana more frequently. Battle Once the fight begins, it is similar to any other quests, with the Demon itself as the boss. There are a few differences from a standard quest though: * If you run out of time, instead of reviving with Revival Fruit, you ask your friends to help battle the Demon, which is another way to join the fight in the first place. * On the boss wave with the Demon, once the Demon is defeated, all their minions will fall as well, so only the demon must be defeated. * If you cannot defeat the Demon in one run, you can make another run for it, but you have to face the preceding mob waves all over again, however the HP the Demon lost in previous battles will not be replenished. The Demon Raid screen will also show the remaining HP of each Demon you can fight. *If you get wiped or infiltrated before time runs out, you have the option to use a revival fruit just like a regular quest. Reviving adds 10 seconds on the time limit, revives any defeated characters, restores all of the player's characters' HP and gives you 5 Mana to use. *Your team does not gain EXP for defeating the Demon, but she will drop a chest labeled "Spoils". Mobs do not drop chests. This chest can be anything found in Demon Recruit. Demon Coins Demon Coins collected during Demon Raids can be used in a special recruit (at the rate of 200 per recruit) in much the same way as Arcana Coin recruit. The pool includes 1-3☆. Arcanas, Enhancers and Weapons, and the Demon herself. Once a Demon is conquered, the player who discovered her, as well as any players who participated in defeating her, are rewarded Demon Coins. The amount is based on the formula below: It states that Demon Coins will disappear at the end of the Demon Raid event, but players have found that leftover Demon Coins from Katarith raid were retained and available at the start of Coropatillon raid. Raids Hahab= Attack of Demon Hahab |-| Hatifas= Attack of Demon Hatifas |-| Rasphia= Attack of Demon Rasphia |-| Sapras= Attack of Demon Sapras |-| Aelle Gloon= Attack of Demon Aelle Gloon |-| Armilus= Attack of Demon Armilus |-| Coropatillon= Attack of Demon Coropatillon |-| Katarith= Attack of Demon Katarith